


Trapped

by SnowPetal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Narrator Chara, POV Second Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sharing a Body, everyone will get a happy ending... eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowPetal/pseuds/SnowPetal
Summary: The barrier is broken. Monsters are free. So why do you still feel trapped?Or: Chara and Frisk start to realize that sharing a body isn't all fun and games, especially once their secret gets out.





	1. Chapter 1

The barrier is broken. Monsters are free. At last, everyone gets to live happily ever after, just like you’ve always hoped would happen.

And you… you’re just here, just barely lingering in this world by hitchhiking a ride on a stolen soul. The owner of said soul doesn’t mind all that much; they tolerate your existence, you tolerate theirs, and life goes on as per usual.

It can’t stay this way forever, however. It’s on a Saturday morning a few months after the barrier has been broken that you begin to realize this.

As per usual, Toriel comes in to wake Frisk up. As per usual, Frisk dresses themself, eats a quick bowl of dinosaur egg oatmeal (courtesy of Papyrus), brushes their teeth, and slips their shoes on to head out on whatever adventure they have planned for the day. But just as they’re about to head out the door, Toriel stops them. That definitely isn’t usual.

“Oh Frisk, I am sorry to halt you, but I have a couple errands to run and would like you to accompany me. Would that be alright with you?”

Frisk gives a little nod of their head.

“Thank you,” Toriel replies politely and gestures for Frisk to open the door. Frisk does as they’re told, watching with an ever curious gaze as Toriel exits the house and then enthusiastically follows after her, closing the door shut behind them.

As they’re walking down the sidewalk to get to the car, Frisk asks, “So where are we going?”

Toriel smiles warmly. “Well, we have to pick up some paperwork from your school, and I thought that we could visit the underground on the way.”

That sets off all sorts of red flags in your head. You’re guessing that Frisk isn’t all too enthralled either.

“Why?” Frisk asks again, anxiety beginning to creep into their voice. Your guess was correct.

“It has been a while since I last tended to the golden flowers in the ruins. I would like to see how they are doing.” She pauses as she gets into the car, closes the door, and buckles her seatbelt. As she slips the key into the slot to start the car up, she releases a sigh. “And… there is another reason why I want to go there as well.”

Frisk tilts their head in confusion as they buckle their own seatbelt.

“I have not told you this before,” Toriel continues, “but there is actually a human child buried beneath those flowers.”

Suddenly, you feel a rush of dread. You know exactly what Toriel is talking about, and you know that Frisk does too.

“The first child to fall into the underground, actually.” Toriel’s warm smile melts into a visage that is more solemn, more forlorn. She shifts the gears of the car into drive and begins to move the vehicle out of the driveway before further elaborating. “They were about your age at the time that they fell. Back then, Asgore and I were still married, and our son Asriel was still alive. He was actually the one who found the human child.”

Frisk flinches. You can tell that they’re uncomfortable by the mention of you and Asriel, but especially Asriel. They’ve been almost constantly distressed about having to leave him behind ever since they left the underground.

 _It’s okay,_ you tell Frisk through your almost telepathic connection. _You already know this story. There’s no reason to get upset about it again._

 _I know,_ Frisk replies. _I’m fine._

You doubt they’re actually fine, but you don’t question them any further. Instead, you listen as Toriel continues to tell her story.

“They lived with us for quite a while, almost like a part of our family. We certainly loved them as such. But then one day, the child became very ill, and… well, we did not know very much about human illnesses at the time, so…” She pauses, and her smile falls. “I am afraid they did not make it.”

Guilt courses through you at the painful reminder of your tragic death. You and Frisk both know that you didn’t die because of some “illness”; you both know what the real reason was. Toriel is still disillusioned to that fact, however, and you don’t think you could ever tell her the truth now. You don’t know how she would react upon learning that her once beloved child took their own life.

“Oh…” is all Frisk ends up saying in response to Toriel’s tale. “That’s sad.” They stare blankly out the window, watching the buildings pass by in a blur as the car takes them farther away from the city.

The rest of the trip to Mt. Ebott is spent mostly in silence, with a few occasional attempts at small talk on Toriel’s part. Frisk doesn’t seem to be in the mood for small talk, though. You suspect their sudden bout of silence is due to hearing about your death again.

When Toriel and Frisk enter the underground and pass through the old castle, you notice that the golden flowers in Asgore’s garden are surprisingly still healthy. For the briefest of moments, you wonder if you’ll see Flowey lurking around the place, but you instantly dismiss the thought, knowing all too well that he’ll be hiding somewhere out of sight so that Toriel won’t see him and learn of his existence.

Toriel and Frisk continue to travel through the underground until at last they make it to the place where both your and Frisk’s tales began – the patch of golden flowers in the ruins. The sight is almost nostalgic, in a way. You remember waking up after feeling your and Asriel’s shared body split into a million pieces, in an odd place in an unfamiliar human child’s body. That had sure been an odd experience at first. Now though, it’s just a part of life that you’ve accepted.

Halting directly in front of the golden flower bed, Toriel folds her hands and closes her eyes, as if to offer a silent prayer. Frisk takes their place beside her, staring blankly down at the golden flowers.

You try not to think about the fact that your dead, mummified corpse is buried down there, but you end up failing miserably. Instead, you entertain the thought, thinking it to be almost symbolic how the beautiful golden flowers are used to cover up such a gross thing below it, just like how Frisk’s body is currently covering up the gross, awful creature that resides within their soul.

It’s at times like this that you’re glad Frisk can’t hear your thoughts.

As you continue to gaze upon the golden flowers, your thoughts end up drifting to visions of your death, and faint memories that you would much rather push away. You can almost taste the bitterness of buttercups on your tongue, almost feel the blisters in your mouth, almost see Asriel’s face hovering above yours, tears streaming down his cheeks as he begs you not to go through with this. You can almost feel yourself laughing as tears threaten to leave your own eye sockets, laughing, laughing, laughing all the pain away.

“My child…?” Toriel’s voice cuts into your vision and brings you back to reality. “Are you… laughing?”

It takes you a moment before you process what she said, but when you do, it’s like a lightbulb just burst in your brain. Realizing that you must have accidentally dissociated and taken control of Frisk’s body again, you internally curse.

 _What do I tell her?_ Frisk asks pleadingly, sounding absolutely terrified. You don’t blame them; you’re terrified too.

You honestly have no idea what to do. Usually you’re so sure of yourself, always having a plan for everything. But now….

“Frisk?” Toriel’s brows are creased in worry. “Are you alright? Can you please tell me what is wrong?”

“I….” they start, then stop. They look down at their hands and begin to play with their fingers. _Chara, please…_ they say again, and you start to panic.

Before you even realize what you’re doing, you’re saying, in Frisk’s voice, “I’m fine. Sometimes I just react this way when I feel upset. It’s like… a coping mechanism, I guess….”

Toriel looks distressed for a moment before mellowing out her expression and exhaling a sigh of relief. “Oh, I see.” She pauses and gives a small laugh of her own. “Laughing things off is quite a common coping mechanism, so I can certainly understand. I even do it myself sometimes, as you can see, and so does….” Suddenly her expression darkens, and she clears her throat. “So _did_ the child that rests beneath these golden flowers.”

You internally flinch, holding back the urge to burst into untimely laughter yet again. Frisk continues to play with their fingers.

“But anyway,” Toriel sighs, “we can leave now. I have said my goodbyes and made my peace. I am ready to move on.”

Hearing those words from Toriel stings more than it probably should. First Asriel – your best friend – replaced you with Frisk, and now Toriel…. You would be lying if you said you weren’t a bit saddened by them “moving on”.

As Toriel places a hand on Frisk’s shoulder and begins to lead them away from the golden flowers, you perk up a little and mutter to Frisk, _So… we were nearly in some_ grave _trouble there, huh?_

Frisk smiles a little at that. _Everyone says Sans makes too many puns, but I bet they’d change their minds if they met you…._

 _Heh…._ You feel your mood lighten slightly at the familiar banter. _That’s probably true._

The day continues on like normal after that.

 

\-----

 

It’s later in the day, after Frisk has arrived back home from their little “errand” with Toriel that you and Frisk find yourselves lazing around in the living room trying to find something to do. Frisk has apparently lost interest in playing outside (or “adventuring” as they like to call it) and is now super bored, resorting to staring at a black TV screen for entertainment.

Eventually it gets to the point where you can’t stand the boredom anymore and you grumpily ask Frisk, _So… are we going to turn the TV on, or sit here in silence all day?_

Frisk gives a quiet sigh as they reach for the remote and turn the TV on. The screen immediately jumps to life, displaying a cartoonish show involving animal-like creatures attacking each other and young boy with shaggy black hair and an overly joyful smile spread across his face. You give a light huff, almost instantly recognizing the show.

_Pokémon? Oh dear, what a tragedy._

“Huh?” Frisk says out loud, seeming confused by your comment. “Why is it a tragedy?”

 _It’s been over a hundred years and Ash is still 11 years old! The poor kid!_ you exclaim, finding the absurdity of it almost funny. _Then again,_ you add, more seriously this time, _I’ve technically been around for over a hundred years and I’m still 11, so who am I to talk?_

Frisk laughs a little at your comment.

Still, you continue to rant as the show goes on. _I can’t believe how immature he still is. In fact, it’s almost as if he’s_ declined _in maturity. I may still be 11, but at least I don’t go around whining like a complete baby._

“Maybe we should watch something else,” Frisk suggests lightly after you finish your rant, once again picking up the remote and flipping the channel before you can protest. The new show displayed on the screen is some kid’s cartoon about colorful robots.

“Okay now,” a pink robot says cheerily in an exaggerated voice, looking directly at the screen. “Do you remember how to spell the word PLAY?” A pause. “Great! Let’s spell it together! Ready? P-L-A-Y… PLAY!”

The other robots cheer as a door opens up.

“Yay! We did it! We spelled out the secret password, and now the door is unlocked!”

You don’t think you can take any more of this. _Next,_ you say as you take control over Frisk’s body and press the “channel up” button on the remote.

“Hey!” Frisk protests, but it’s too late. The TV is now displaying some news story about people getting murdered.

 _Much better,_ you say, finally finding something to catch your interest.

“What’s so great about people getting killed?” Frisk asks, sounding a little salty.

You scoff. _You can’t seriously find that childish “educational” trash to be interesting, can you? At least this isn’t catered toward children._

“But Chara… we _are_ children.”

_That doesn’t mean we have to act like it._

“Well maybe I want to act like it,” Frisk retorts. “Maybe I want to watch that robot show.”

 _Well maybe I don’t,_ you fire right back.

“Well maybe I don’t care!” Frisk is almost at the point of shouting now, something they rarely ever do. “Maybe I wish I could do what I want without you commenting on my every action or taking control of my body in front of Mom!”

You go silent, feeling both hurt and angered by Frisk’s words. They’re right, you realize bitterly. You’ve known for a long time that sooner or later, Frisk would get tired of you hitch-hiking a ride in their soul. And if truth be told, you’re getting quite sick of it yourself. The instance with Toriel earlier combined with the current TV situation is simply the final drop of water to cause the cup to overflow.

After a long moment of silence, Frisk finally speaks again. “Chara, I’m sorry….”

You remain silent.

“Chara?” They say again. “Are you there?”

Silence. You can feel Frisk’s anxiety from within their soul. They must be pretty worried….

Furrowing their eyebrows, Frisk releases a sigh. “Chara, please…. I… I didn’t mean it!” They sound close to tears.

Feeling a sense of guilt wash over you, you decide to finally ease Frisk’s nerves. _We both know that’s a lie._

“Chara…” Frisk starts, sounding half relieved and half anxious.

 _I get it,_ you say dryly, cutting them off. _You want to live your own life without another person constantly living inside your head. Believe me, the feeling’s mutual._

Frisk shifts their gaze downward and frowns, no longer paying the TV any attention.

 _We can’t keep living like this forever,_ you continue when Frisk says nothing. _Eventually you’re going to have to tell somebody._

“But… what will happen to you?”

 _I don’t know,_ you answer honestly. _But, whatever happens, I’m fine with it. I’ve burdened you enough already. I’m not even supposed to be alive anymore…._

“D-don’t say that! I… I’ll save you too, just like everyone else!”

You laugh at that. _You may be determined, Frisk, but you have to learn that there are some people who can’t be saved._

 

\-----

 

All your life, you’ve always felt trapped. Trapped in an abusive environment. Trapped behind a barrier. Trapped inside another person’s body. Trapped in a world where you can do nothing but watch as everything goes wrong and attempt to endure the pain as best as you can.

It’s late at night now, after Toriel has already tucked Frisk snugly into bed and kissed them goodnight, turning the light off to bask the room in darkness. You’re supposed to be sleeping right now, but darkness tends to cause you to get lost in thought.

So here you are, thinking about being trapped. Thinking about how much you long to be free of this cage that you cling to for life. Thinking about how much you want Asriel to have that freedom as well.

The truth is, you miss Asriel. You miss him a lot. Sometimes you even consider taking over Frisk’s body in the middle of the night so you can travel back to the underground and reset, just so you can be with him again.

It isn’t fair what happened to him. _You_ were the one who was supposed to die, not him! But no, you had to go and mess everything up, and now he’s trapped, just like you….

“You’re thinking bad thoughts again, aren’t you?” a soft whisper suddenly pulls you out of your thoughts.

 _Oh, so you can read my mind now?_ you half-heartedly joke.

“We basically share a mind, so is it really a surprise?”

 _We share a soul, not a mind,_ you correct. _They’re actually very different concepts._

Frisk seems to contemplate the idea for a moment before shaking their head and frowning. “You’re trying to change the topic by confusing me again, aren’t you?”

 _It’s a possibility,_ you respond curtly.

“Well I’m not leaving you alone until you answer my question.”

 _Alright, alright,_ you grudgingly give in. _Yes, I’m “thinking bad thoughts” again. There, are you happy?_

Frisk’s frown deepens. “What were you thinking about?”

You huff. _Seriously? You’re a kid, not a therapist._

“I’m also a friend,” Frisk adds, and you really don’t feel like arguing right now so you end up deadpanning:

_I was thinking about Asriel._

As expected, Frisk grows silent, and they find a sudden interest in fiddling with their bedsheets.

_I can't keep living like this,_ you elaborate. _Not knowing that it's my fault that he’s suffering so much. I need to do something about it. I need him to be okay._

“I feel that way too,” Frisk responds quietly, clutching their blanket tighter to their chest. “But there's nothing we can do.”

You know it's true, you know your dumb feelings completely contradict what you told Frisk earlier about accepting that not everyone can be saved, and yet you still feel like you need to be doing something. You need to claw your way out of this claustrophobic body and somehow get Asriel back to normal, back to how he was before you ruined him. You know that it's impossible, you know that it's too naïve, too unrealistic of a fantasy, but that's still how you feel.

 _I don't want to be here anymore,_ you end up mumbling in a poor attempt to push some of the melancholy away. _I'm useless here. I'm just a parasite leeching onto you for a life that I don't even want to live._

“That's not true,” Frisk says in an attempt to comfort you. “I wouldn't be here without your help. Monsters would still be trapped.”

You huff. _Some of them still are._

Frisk frowns, and you realize that you shouldn't have said that out loud. Frisk is already feeling guilty enough about not being able to save Asriel without you nagging them about it. Wow, you're such a terrible friend.

 _Forget I said anything,_ you mutter after a moment of silence. _We'll get through this, one way or another. And so will he._

Frisk doesn't seem all too reassured, but they give a small nod of their head anyway.

 _Let's get some sleep,_ you tell them. You would take control of their body to pull their sheets up further like a mother tucking in her child, but you feel like it will only make things worse at this point.

Frisk rolls over to face the wall and at last, closes their eyes. The two of you eventually fall into a deep, synchronized sleep.

 

\-----

 

It’s anime night. As usual, all of Frisk’s friends come over at 6:30, settle in the living room, and pop in one of Alphys’ DVDs to watch.

Tonight they’re watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie (you personally can’t wait until they get to the sequel). Alphys and Sans are currently laughing at a joke one of the characters just made, Papyrus and Undyne are discussing cooking techniques, Mettaton is on his cell phone, not really paying attention, and Napstablook is staring at the TV with a curious expression. In the corner of the room, farthest away from everyone else, Asgore is sitting in a reclining chair, already fast asleep. Toriel is probably in her bedroom, trying her best to avoid being in the presence of her ex-husband.

Frisk is laughing along at the joke with Sans and Alphys when their stomach suddenly lets out a ravenous growl.

 _Time to get some food,_ you muse to Frisk.

Frisk sighs and gets to their feet. Usually Papyrus and Undyne are supposed to handle the dinner on anime night, but you guess that they must have gotten sidetracked arguing about cooking techniques. Oh well, Frisk can just get everyone some leftovers or something.

When Frisk arrives in the kitchen, they open the fridge and scan over their options contemplatively. You spy a chocolate bar sitting in the back of the fridge and can’t resist.

“Hey!” Frisk yelps as you take control of their body and reach for the chocolate bar. They seize control back from you before you can grab it and instead end up grabbing a big bowl of leftover vegetable stew.

 _Ew._ You inwardly grimace at Frisk’s choice of dinner. _Why can’t we just have the chocolate?_

“Chocolate is unhealthy,” they reply chastely.

_So?_

“So it’s not good for you,” they elaborate. “Plus there isn’t enough chocolate for everyone anyways.”

_Just give everyone else the stew and you take the chocolate. There, easy solution!_

Frisk yelps again when you take control of their body a second time. Your aim is to simply retrieve the chocolate bar while still holding onto the bowl of stew, but Frisk ends up trying to fight for control again. As a result, the bowl of stew ends up falling to the kitchen floor and splattering everywhere.

 _Now look what you’ve done!_ you scold Frisk bitterly.

“Me?” they ask, appalled, as if the idea of you accusing them is preposterous.

 _If you had just let me get the chocolate bar, this wouldn’t have happened,_ you explain candidly.

“It also wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t taken control of my body in the first place,” they protest.

You know they're right, but you're too proud to admit it. Instead, you grumble as Frisk grabs the mop out of the closet and starts to mop up the mess. _Why did I have to get stuck with the human child with the most horrendous taste in food?_

Frisk shrugs and manages a little giggle. "At least I don't eat buttercups, unlike you."

You can't really argue with that.

"B-buttercups?" A nervous voice suddenly enters the conversation. Frisk abruptly spins around, nearly slipping on the puddle of soup and mop-water at their feet. You feel a rush of dread as you spot Alphys standing a few feet away from Frisk, giving them a quizzical look.

"Wh-what?" Frisk rasps out, probably internally panicking just like you.

"You just said you don't eat buttercups," Alphys repeats hesitantly. "And... Are you... t-talking to someone?"

You remember that Alphys watched the old tapes that you and Asriel once recorded together, some of which had some revealing information on them about your plan to break the barrier. You can only imagine what's going through her head right now.

"I..." Frisk starts quietly, not daring to meet Alphys' gaze, "I was just talking to myself." They take to playing anxiously with their fingers again. "I accidentally spilled some stew, and... and then I was just joking about eating buttercups to myself! Haha...."

You internally facepalm. Frisk is a terrible liar.

Alphys raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Then why did you say "unlike you"?"

Frisk is beginning to grow pale. "I-I...."

You try to think of something to say to help, knowing that Frisk shuts down when they're under a lot of stress and often can't talk properly. Toriel is trying to teach them sign language to help them communicate when they start to shut down, but they don't know it well enough to use it right now.

You're honestly not sure if you could properly communicate right now either if you tried. You don't get to find out though, as Alphys begins speaking again in a hushed whisper.

"Does this have something to do with... Ch-Chara?"

Frisk is shaking now, and you can tell they're having trouble breathing. You wish you could do something to help them, but you're panicking too.

 _Alphys knows,_ is all you can think. She knows and you can't keep this a secret anymore.

Finally, you end up making a decision. Almost on impulse, you take control of Frisk's body again and respond as calmly as possible, "Yes."

Alphys' eyes widen and she grows silent. You wonder if she was actually expecting that answer.

"In fact," you continue in a dull monotone, "this is Chara speaking right now. So, uh... greetings...?"

Alphys is silent for a long moment before speaking again. "I-I... don't know what to say. How could that child possibly be sp-speaking right now?”

“I'm inside Frisk's body,” you tell her. You hope she leaves it at that; you really don't want to have to deal with a barrage of questions you don't know the answers to. You also don't know how she's going to react now that she knows. What if she panics? What if she tells somebody else?

You're starting to feel extremely sick.

Luckily for you, Alphys doesn't do anything but stand firmly in place, as if her legs have sprouted roots that prevent her from moving. She twiddles her fingers anxiously. “Oh my God… is this for real??? H-how is this even p-possible?”

You don't answer her questions, instead allowing her to ramble on.

"I-I was j-just going to get a glass of w-water, a-and... and...."

"And you heard something you weren't supposed to," you finish for her, grinning ever-so slightly. You guess your grin isn't very welcoming because she seems to grow yet even more anxious.

"Sorry," you amend, trying your best to suppress your grin. "I've been told my smile is creepy before. I'm sure you know that already though, right?"

"I-I...." Alphys takes in a long, deep breath and lets it out slowly. That seems to calm her down. "I just don't understand," she says at last, moving her hands sporadically through the air for emphasis. "How are you here? Why are you here? Y-you're supposed to be...."

"Dead?" you finish for her again. "I know. It is a very long story. Frisk can tell you everything once they calm down, but this needs to stay a secret, just between you, me, and Frisk, okay?"

"O-Okay," Alphys reluctantly agrees, still looking extremely unsure of herself. "B-but... c-can you just tell me... does this have s-something to do with me?"

You shrug. "I do not know how I ended up like this, if that's what you're asking." You suspect it has something to do with determination, but not necessarily Alphys' experiments. It would be nice to get some answers though. Perhaps Alphys finding out could be a good thing after all?

"Oh... well is Frisk okay? Wh-what should I do?"

You release a tired sigh and rub at your (Frisk's) forehead. It feels so weird to be in control of their body for this long. "Hold on a second," you tell Alphys, and then search your conscious for Frisk. _Frisk?_ you call out into the depths of their soul. _Are you there?_

No response.

You try again. _Frisk, come on. It's alright, I have already explained things to Alphys. She wants to talk to you._

 _What am I supposed to say?_ comes a quiet, squeaky response.

_Just tell her the truth. It's about time we tell someone anyway._

There's a moment of waiting in silence before control over Frisk's body is whisked away from you and you're sent back to your state of observation from the depths of Frisk's soul.

"Hi," Frisk says quietly, glancing up at Alphys timidly. They offer a little wave of greetings.

Alphys seems relieved. "Is th-that you, Frisk?"

They nod in response.

Alphys scratches her head and offers a small smile. "So, uh... are you going to explain to me what's happening, or...."

"I will," Frisk replies slowly, rubbing their fingers over the surface of the mop's handle. "But can we go somewhere private to talk about it?"

"O-of course. Whatever you want."

Frisk sighs as they finish mopping up the puddle and set the mop back in the closet. Then they turn to Alphys. "Let's go to the garden."

Alphys nods and allows the child to lead her through the house and out into the backyard.

Outside, the sun is setting, lighting the sky ablaze in a warm array of scarlet and pink. The colorful flowers in the garden are blowing slowly in the faint summer breeze, creating an almost serene atmosphere.

Frisk takes a seat on a patio chair and Alphys follows suit by sitting down in the chair beside theirs. Frisk has a nice view of the garden from here but they ignore it, instead staring down at their hands which are folded delicately in their lap.

"So..." Alphys is the first to speak after a long period of silence. "The first fallen child is somehow inside your body?"

Frisk flinches, then hesitantly nods. "Yes," they answer softly. They gulp down a lump in their throat before continuing. "They've been inside my head ever since I first fell into the underground. We don't know how or why... we've just sort of accepted that this is how things are."

"And you know who they are?" Alphys questions.

"Yeah." Frisk smiles slightly. "I know all about them. We're like friends, almost."

 _Almost?!_ you inwardly growl.

Frisk giggles. "Well not almost. We _are_ friends. I don't know what I'd do without them."

 _Aw shucks..._ you mutter sarcastically.

Alphys places her claw against her chin as if in contemplation. "So let me get this straight. You fell down a hole into the underground, and all of a s-sudden, the spirit of Asgore and Toriel’s dead child was possessing your b-body? And you've been keeping it a s-secret this entire time?"

Frisk nods their head. "Yeah, pretty much."

Alphys manages a lopsided grin. "Well this is sure an odd situation, isn't it?"

"You can't tell anyone about it," Frisk urges. "At least... not yet."

"Why not?"

"Chara doesn't want Toriel and Asgore to find out. They think knowing about it will hurt them."

Alphys nods, furrowing her eyebrows sadly. "I can see that. B-but you can't just keep living this way. S-secrets have a way of destroying people, after all. It was you who taught me that. We should try to figure out why Chara's s-spirit attached to you and how to separate it from your own s-soul."

Frisk's eyes widen at the idea. "No!" They hold their hands out in protest.

Alphys quirks an eyebrow in confusion, and Frisk takes in a deep breath before elaborating.

"I don't want Chara to leave," they say simply, sniffling slightly. "They're my best friend. I… can't live without them."

"I know," Alphys responds sadly, giving Frisk a sympathetic look. "B-but... Chara isn't really alive. They died a long t-time ago, and however they're here now, it's not right for them to s-stay here inside your body forever."

Frisk whimpers and shakes their head. You can feel the tears welling up in their sockets.

"I-if you want," Alphys quickly adds, frantically gesturing with her hands at nothing in particular, "I can try to r-run s-some tests on you to s-see if I c-can find a s-solution!"

Frisk looks up at her hopefully. You're a bit curious yourself about what exactly this "solution" could be.

"I-if their spirit is attached to your s-soul," she rambles on, "th-then maybe there's a possibility that I could split your soul into two pieces. I d-don't know if that would work, or what vessel their soul would go in, b-but.... maybe I could save them somehow...."

Suddenly, Frisk leaps out of their chair and wraps their arms around Alphys, enveloping her in a hug. Alphys is shocked for a moment, but then hesitantly wraps her arms around the kid as well.

"Thank you," Frisk says softly, giving the monster a toothy smile.

Alphys returns the smile as Frisk pulls away from the hug. "I'll try my best," she replies. "B-but... would it be okay if we told one other p-person? Someone who might be able to help?"

"Who?" Frisk asks, confused. You wonder who she could possibly be referring to.

Alphys hesitates for a brief moment before responding, "Sans."

Both you and Frisk are shocked at her answer. How could Sans possibly be able to help you? Sans, the lazy, constantly slacking off skeleton who never seems to take life seriously. He certainly always gave off an odd sort of vibe, like there was something more to him than what he appeared to be on the surface, but could he really be the key to solving your problem?

"I know, it sounds weird," Alphys says with a slight laugh, acknowledging Frisk's confused countenance. "But trust me, he can help."

"Okay," Frisk says, reluctantly agreeing to fill Sans in on the situation. "If you think it will help Chara, then I'll do anything."

You're not sure how to feel about Frisk's last statement. On one hand, you admire their determination and apparent care for you, but on the other hand, you don't want Frisk to have to make any sacrifices for your sake. You don't deserve to be shown that kind of compassion.

Once everything is settled, Frisk and Alphys head back inside and join everyone in the living room once again.

"Where the heck were you guys?" Undyne exclaims boisterously the moment she spots them. "You were gone for like twenty minutes!"

"F-Frisk accidentally spilled some stew on the floor and I was just helping them mop it up," Alphys replies casually as she takes her seat on the couch beside Sans. "D-don't worry about it."

"Oh shoot, that reminds me...." Undyne glances over at Papyrus and grimaces. "Papyrus, we were supposed to be getting the dinner ready, weren't we?"

"Oh no, how could I forget?!" Papyrus cries out, his eyelights bugging out of his sockets. Then he clears his throat and folds his hands together politely. "I apologize sincerely to everyone for making such a great mistake! I will go make double the spaghetti to make up for it!"

Papyrus rushes off toward the kitchen as Frisk sits back down on the floor and turns their attention back to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

And with that the night continues on like normal, or at least as normal as it possibly can with the new sense of tension and uncertainty clouding the souls of three people in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Alphys brings Frisk to meet with Sans at her new lab on the surface, which is located on the 5th floor of a nice building downtown. It's certainly much nicer than her lab in the underground, and looks more like a proper office than a dark, creepy dungeon.

When Alphys informs Sans about the situation, he seems to take it relatively well.

“So… there's a spirit of a dead child inside Frisk's body… and that child happens to be the first one that fell underground… the one that Tori first took in.... Is that basically what you're saying?”

Alphys nods. “Yes, that's a pretty good summary. D-do you… think we can do anything to help?”

Sans seems to ponder the idea for a moment before shrugging. “Well, I don't think dog food’s gonna be much of a help in this situation.”

Alphys narrows her eyes. “Seriously.”

Sans sighs. “Okay, well honestly… I think we could examine the kid's soul and see if there's some way we could split it, but we'd have to do a lot of research, and it might not be too safe for them either.”

“I don't care,” Frisk cuts into the conversation. They're currently seated on a couch in Alphys’ new lab, across from where Sans and Alphys are standing beside a computer. Both adults turn to face Frisk with confused expressions, and Frisk continues. “I'll do anything if it will save Chara.”

You want to protest, to take control of Frisk's body and scream that they didn't mean that, that they're not going to risk hurting themself for your sake. But Frisk doesn't let you.

“Are you sure about that, kid?” Sans probes, sounding skeptical. “You'd really risk everything just for a possibility of saving this other kid?”

“They're not just some other kid,” Frisk insists. “They're my friend. They've been with me ever since I fell into the underground, and even helped me break the barrier!”

“Whoa, okay, settle down,” Sans says. “If that's what you want, then we'll do our best to help them, okay?”

Frisk nods and looks away from him, folding their hands in their lap. “Do you think you can?”

Sans seems hesitant. “You know I don't like to make promises… but I'll try my best.”

Again, Frisk nods, managing a tiny smile. Meanwhile, at her desk, Alphys is furiously typing away on her keyboard. 

“S-so I'm just gonna get started looking over some of my old research here,” she announces. She pauses for a moment before continuing awkwardly. “Um… you two can go elsewhere right now, i-if you want.”

“You don't need my help?” Sans asks.

Alphys shakes her head. “N-no, I'm just reading right now, nothing special.”

“Welp, in that case…” Sans grins as he turns toward Frisk. “You wanna go get lunch?”

Frisk returns his grin with a playful one of their own. “I just ate lunch.”

“Fine then, we'll call it linner. How's that sound?”

Frisk sighs as they hop off the couch and walk over to join Sans. “Sounds good.”

 

\-----

 

Sans ends up taking Frisk to Grillby’s, just like old times. Only now, the restaurant is on the surface, and it's much larger than it was in the underground. Aside from Muffet’s bakery, it's pretty much the most popular restaurant in the world that offers monster food at the moment.

Inside, the walls are painted a burnt orange, as if to mimic the look of a log cabin. It looks similar to the old version of the restaurant, only fancier, and much bigger. There are many monsters hanging out at the bar, and a couple of dogs playing cards at a table near the entrance. There aren't too many humans around the place, but that's to be expected. Despite monsters having been formally accepted into society by the government and being given the same rights as humans, many humans are still weary of their presence, and some just hate them completely. It's to be expected though, you suppose. Humans have always treated people they perceive to be different poorly. Even after a hundred years they've barely changed at all.

Once they've reached the far end of the restaurant where the area is practically unpopulated, Sans gets a booth, and he and Frisk sit on opposite sides, facing each other, as they wait to order their food. You wonder if he picked this particular spot for a reason.

“So…” Sans says as he pretends to look over the menu. “It's a nice day, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming….”

Frisk glances down at their own menu in silence as he trails off. When they don't say anything, Sans sighs.

“Okay enough small talk… Let's talk about the situation. I believe you owe me some answers.” 

Frisk winces, and you realize that you were correct in thinking there was a reason Sans chose this spot. It's the perfect place to discuss topics that need to be kept secret from any prying ears.

“What?” Sans asks in response to Frisk’s lack of enthusiasm. “Did you really expect me to talk about sunshine and rainbows after you just revealed that you’ve been hiding a dead kid inside yourself?”

Solemnly, Frisk shakes their head. “I guess not.” Then they ask, “What do you want to know?”

Sans contemplates the question for a good long moment, as if there are too many answers for him to even process right now. “I guess let's start from the beginning,” he eventually ends up saying. “How long has this been going on?”

“Since I fell into the underground,” Frisk quietly answers.

“Heh.... I guess I should’ve figured it out.”

“Huh?” Frisk tilts their head to the side, confused. “How would you have figured it out?”

“Well, there was always something off about you that I couldn't put my finger on,” he explains. “There were times where you'd say something odd, or make an expression that didn't seem to fit your character. I had my suspicions that something wasn't right, but it was Alphys who connected the dots.”

“Oh…” Frisk mutters, playing with the edge of their menu. “I guess it wasn't much of a secret then, huh?”

Sans nods slowly, looking to be deep in thought. “I guess not.” Then he asks, “So how does this thing work, anyways? Is this kid just a voice in your head, or are they just kinda... there?”

“We can communicate through our thoughts,” Frisk answers, “but I can feel their presence all over. It's hard to explain….”

“Are they always there?” Sans presses. “Are they listening right now?”

Frisk squirms uncomfortably in their seat. “Um….”

Noticing their discomfort, Sans sighs and puts his menu down. “Heh, sorry. I'm asking the wrong person.” A brief pause, and then: “Chara, would you like to answer my question?”

If you had eyes right now, they'd be narrowed into a menacing, defiant glare to match Sans’ own snarky grin. But you don't, and so you have no choice but to do as he asks.

“Yes, I can hear you,” you say, taking control away from Frisk. “And Frisk can hear you now too, in case you were wondering.” Suddenly, you realize the power you've just acquired and you shoot Sans a glare just as you were wishing you could only moments ago. It feels so satisfying to finally be able to express yourself as you please.

Sans’ expression darkens. “Okay kid, I get the point. There's no need to be hostile.” Then his expression softens into one of subtle curiosity. “So this is really you? Tori’s dead child…?”

You roll your eyes. “I'm not exactly dead.”

“Undead,” Sans corrects, his expression darkening once again. He remains silent for a moment longer before starting again with a dry laugh. “Heh… I've done some weird stuff in my lifetime, but talking to an undead child through Frisk might just be the weirdest.”

“Can't be as weird as waking up in another person’s body after you thought you died,” you reply with a huff.

Sans eyes you curiously. “Do you... remember your past life then?” he asks. “Before you woke up inside Frisk's body?”

All at once, memories begin to flood your head – some happy, some not-so-happy – like a river that just broke through a dam. You grit your teeth as you respond, “I remember everything. I remember my life on the surface, I remember living with the Dreemurrs, and I remember dying twice.” You remember a lot more than that too, like Asriel's terrified cries as the bullets from the guns the humans wielded pierced his body, and the sight of his locket clanging to the ground in the garden as his body began to dissipate into tiny fractals of dust.

Best friends forever, you had thought as you gazed at the locket through Asriel's dissipating eyes. It seems forever has finally come to an end.

“Kid?” Sans’ voice pulls you out of your thoughts.

You snap your head up to meet his gaze as you're snapped back to reality. When you notice the quizzical look he's giving you, you sigh and rub your aching forehead. You must have been dissociating again.

“You back with us?” he asks, still grinning as per usual.

You nod, a bit shakily. “Yeah. I'm fine.”

Sans doesn't press you for details, and for that you are grateful. Instead he asks, “So you remember dying, and then the next thing you remember is waking up in Frisk's body?”

“Yeah. They were lying in the patch of golden flowers in the ruins, right above my corpse, though I didn't know it at the time.”

Suddenly, Sans’ eyelights widen, and a lightbulb practically appears above his head. “They fell right on top of your body?”

“Yeah.” You raise an eyebrow. “Why? Is that important?”

“Well think about it. Frisk falls on top of your body, and you wake up inside theirs.” He pauses, and now the metaphorical lightbulb appears above your head.

“So you think that it was Frisk falling on my grave that woke me up,” you finish for him, the answer becoming clearer and clearer to you. “Some part of my leftover essence must have been drawn to their determination, which brought me back to life like the amalgamates.”

Sans nods and brightens his grin. “You're a smart kid.”

You can't help but grin as well. “So you think that's it?”

“I think it's the most likely possibility we've got to explain this right now,” he answers. “And it gives us something to work with.”

“How so?”

“Well, if we know how it happened, that’ll give us a better idea of how to undo it.”

You slowly nod, taking all of it in. It's certainly a good place to start, if nothing else.

Your conversation with Sans is cut short when a monster dressed in a fancy black and white suit comes up to your table and clears his throat.

“Um, hi there! I'm gonna be your waiter today, so what can I get for you?”

You look up at the waiter, and when you see his familiar beige, rectangular face, you almost snort. “Burgerpants?”

The waiter makes a very odd-looking face that can only be described as sourly surprised. “Oh God… not that nickname….” He groans and slaps his forehead with his notepad.

You smirk. “So it is you,” you say. “The guy that worked at MTT Resort whose pants fell down when he tried to pick up the burgers he dropped.”

Burgerpants groans again. “I quit working at that awful place!” He throws his notepad down onto the table as if to symbolize him quitting. Then he frowns and begins to twiddle his fingers. “Well, actually… Mettaton fired me because he caught me slacking off on the job. But hey, this place treats me way better anyway! I can slack off all I want here and still get payed!”

Sans chuckles. “I know the life, bud.”

Burgerpants laughs for a moment before petering off awkwardly into silence. Then he picks up his notepad and clears his throat. “So, hey, I'm supposed to be taking your orders or something, so it would be great if you could, you know, actually order.”

“I'll have a burger,” Sans quickly says. “Oh, and a bowl of ketchup.”

You give Sans a look that says ‘what?’ and he merely shrugs.

“One burger,” Burgerpants mumbles as he writes down the order, “and one bowl of ketchup….” As he finishes jotting it down, he looks back up at Sans. “And will that be a large bowl or a jumbo bowl?”

Sans contemplates the question for a good moment before finally answering, “Eh, let's go jumbo today.”

“Okay.” Burgerpants jots that down as well, and then turns to you. “And what will it be for you, little buddy?”

“Do you have anything with chocolate in it?”

 _No, Chara,_ Frisk groans from inside you. _No chocolate._

 _Yes chocolate,_ you grumble back at them.

“We've got chocolate brownies, chocolate fudge, chocolate cake, chocolate-chip cookies….” 

You grin excitedly. “I'll have all of the above!”

 _What?!_ Frisk wails.

 _Come on,_ you say innocently. _Everyone knows that “all of the above” is always the right answer on multiple choice tests. And tests are supposed to prepare you for real life, so…._

Frisk just laughs slightly at that, and you grin. You're glad that you can at least serve a purpose in life by being their entertainment system.

When Burgerpants leaves to go off to the kitchen, or wherever it is waiters go after they take people's orders, a momentary silence passes over the table. You don't know where this conversation is going or what else needs to be discussed, but there is one thing you're still curious about.

“Why do you know so much about all of this?” you suddenly ask. Growing tired from having to be in control of a body for this long, you rest your arms on the table and place your head lazily between them. Not exactly proper table etiquette, but oh well. You're pretty confident that Sans isn't going to punish you for it, and so you add, “About all of this science stuff, I mean.”

Sans flinches, taken aback by your question. When he doesn’t say anything right away, you elaborate.

“In the underground, you were super lazy. You worked a bunch of different jobs, but you were always slacking off, and none of them involved science or the study of souls, or anything like this at all.” You eye him skeptically, trying to scope out any sort of reaction on his part, but to no avail. “You have to admit, it's pretty odd.”

After another brief period of silence, Sans just releases a tired sigh. “You ask too many questions, kid.”

“Questions that you're going to answer?” you challenge hopefully, then add, “Frisk and I gave _you_ answers, now it's your turn to give _us_ some.”

Sans laughs. "What is this? Alchemy? Sorry kid, but I don't do equivalent exchange."

You narrow your eyes into a piercing glare, beginning to grow impatient. It may be a long shot, but you still have another card to play. “Does it have something to do with Dr. Gaster?”

To your surprise, this actually puts Sans back in his place. When he remains silent for another long moment, you know that you've once again hit a soft spot.

"He's the former royal scientist," you elaborate, further drilling in the point. "I remember him. And clearly you do too.”

You're not sure when the conversation turned into a mental chess match, but at this point you're pretty sure Sans is in checkmate. Knowing that he's been defeated, and probably too tired to keep resisting, he finally says, “You really want to know my secret?" He doesn't wait for a response. "Truth is, I used to be a scientist. That's how I know all this stuff. And some time ago, before Frisk fell into the underground, an experiment I was working on went wrong, in which my... supervisor was essentially erased from the timeline, scattered across time and space. I spent a long time trying to get him back, to put him back together piece by piece like Humpty Dumpty from that fairytale book Papyrus likes me to read to him at night. I was determined to get him back, but… it didn't exactly work out in the end, ‘cause that's just how life works.

“And that's why I can't make any promises to you regarding your situation,” Sans continues in an eerily dull tone. “There's always a chance that things won't turn out how you'd hoped, and to give you false hope would just be cruel.”

Neither you nor Frisk are entirely certain what to make of Sans’ story. It would certainly explain his laziness and odd knowledge of science, and occasional bouts of depression, but the pessimistic attitude is not making you feel all too better about your situation. And on top of that, the feeling of hopelessness he speaks of is one you're all too familiar with. Your situation on the surface felt hopeless. That's why you ran away. Your future in the underground seemed hopeless. That's why you sacrificed yourself. But is your situation now hopeless? You can't really say for sure.

Eventually, you end up admitting to Sans, “I know how it feels. I know how it feels to have everything taken from you, and I know how easy it is to give up hope. But… is your situation really hopeless?”

The orbs in Sans’ eye grow dimmer. “What?”

“Is your situation really hopeless?” you repeat, putting in an effort to come across with a firmness he won't be able to dispute. “You may have given up, but there might still be a way to help Gaster.”

Sans takes a moment to ponder your words before heaving a tired sigh. “Ok then. If you're so full of answers, why don't you tell me how exactly I'm supposed to do that?”

You're guessing the question was meant to be rhetorical, but you try to answer anyway. “Well, what exactly happened to him?”

“How is that information going to help?” Sans grumbles.

“‘If we know how it happened, that’ll give us a better idea of how to undo it’,” you quote, giving Sans a cheeky grin.

And at that, Sans’ own expression seems to lighten up. “Using my own words against me now, huh?” he asks, but not in an irritated way. Then he goes on to say, “Gaster fell into one of his creations – a machine that's supposed to create dark matter.”

You raise an eyebrow. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“An absence of light,” Sans explains. “We were hoping to discover time travel. And we did, but Gaster ended up being scattered across time and space as a result.”

“What happened to the machine?” you ask. “Maybe you can undo it.”

Sans laughs at the suggestion. “You think I didn't try that?”

“Fine then,” you grumble. “But there must be some way to fix this.”

“Yeah, there is,” Sans says, much to your surprise. “The machine can manipulate all sorts of matter, and maybe even rebuild what's been torn apart. But it's broken.”

“Well fix it!”

“Sorry, but it's not that easy. Alphys and I have already tried.”

You bite your lip. “How can you not fix it? Didn't you build it?”

“Nope. Gaster's the one who built it. All that's left are the unfinished blueprints.”

You groan, beginning to grow irritated at the hopelessness of the situation. Perhaps Sans really is right. Perhaps there really are some times in life where giving up is inevitable. Still though, giving up isn't in your nature, and you still have one last idea. “Then let's find Gaster.”

The suggestion hangs in the air for a good, long, chilling moment, and Sans stiffens. “And how are we going to do that?”

“Well, you said he's scattered across time and space, right?” you ask. “That means that at some point in time, in some place, he's bound to show up. And when he does, you take the opportunity to ask him about the machine.”

After a moment of thoughtful consideration, Sans lets out a dry huff. “Sounds like fun,” he mutters sarcastically. Then more seriously he adds, “It's a good idea though. I'll keep it in mind.”

“See?” you say triumphantly at his newfound determination. “Not every situation is hopeless.” Your moment of triumph is short lived, however, when your thoughts inevitably drift back to the one subject that has been plaguing your mind since Frisk left the underground – Asriel.

Not every situation is hopeless, sure, but is his? Is there truly no way to give him back the happily ever after you stole from him?

With those thoughts racing through your head, you suddenly find yourself saying, “Sans? I have something important to tell you.”

Sans seems taken aback by your remark. “What is it?”

“Do you remember the conversation you had with Frisk at the old Grillby’s? The one about a talking flower?”

“Yeah?” Sans says, sounding somewhat confused. “Someone was pranking him with an echo flower, but luckily whoever it was has stopped since the barrier broke.”

“Well…” you hesitantly begin, trying to figure out how exactly you should word this, “I don't think it was an echo flower, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

You begin to pick at the skin around Frisk’s fingernail, thinking about whether or not you should further probe this topic. You eventually end up answering with another question. “Do you know about Alphys’ experiments with determination?”

“Yeah,” he says, starting to sound a bit impatient. “I helped her clean up that whole mess.”

“Then you should know about the golden flower. The one that she injected with determination.” Then, more darkly, you add, “the one that mysteriously disappeared.”

You can practically see the gears turning inside Sans’ skull as he makes the connection. “So you're saying the flower from her experiments is related to the one used to prank my brother?”

“Not related,” you correct him. “It's the exact same one.” 

You let him sit with that for a good long moment before continuing with the mind blows.

“When Alphys injected that flower with determination, it was given the will to live. And intertwined with that flower was the leftover essence of Asriel Dreemurr.” You stumble over the syllables of his name, finding that it hurts to say it more than anyone could ever possibly understand. He'd asked Frisk not to tell anyone about his existence, to just let everyone have their peace believing him to be dead. But you refuse. You refuse to pass up a chance to save him, no matter how hopeless it might be.

“So….” You can pinpoint the precise moment the realization dawns on Sans’ face. “When Alphys injected that thing with determination, she brought the dead prince back to life?”

You nod, frowning. “Yes, he was brought back to life, just like me. But there's a catch. He's trapped in the body of a flower, and he has no soul anymore so he can't feel anything.” Beneath your breath, you mumble, “Anything happy, at least….”

Eventually, after pondering the information for a while, Sans asks, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because,” you tell him, a bold light of determination glinting in your eyes, “if there's a chance you can help me, and a chance you can help Gaster, then that means there's a chance you can help him too.”

And it's at that precise moment in time that Burgerpants decides to intrude on the conversation for the second time that day. 

“Um, hey….” he says, looking back and forth between you and Sans. “Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I have your food.” He sets down Sans’ burger and a giant bowl of ketchup, and then sets down four more plates with various chocolate pastries on them. You wish you were in the mood to be excited about it, but the only thing you can think about now is the purpose that continues to reverberate inside your head: _I must save Asriel. I must save Asriel. I must save Asriel._

When Burgerpants leaves again, you look to Sans pleadingly, and he sighs before dumping the entire bowl of ketchup onto his burger.

“Where is this flower?” he asks.

“In the underground,” you reply, beginning to regain a bit of hope – or perhaps false hope, if Sans’ philosophy is anything to go by. “He stayed behind, not wanting his parents to learn of his existence. He told Frisk not to tell anyone about him, but he never said anything to me.”

Sans chuckles. “Clever.” Then more seriously, he says, “I guess I could try to help. You’d have to go get him, though.”

“Of course,” you instantly reply. “I'm prepared to do anything if there's a chance it will save him.”

And somewhere inside you, Frisk giggles. _You're starting to sound like me now._

A part of you is irritated by the accusation, but a larger part of you is amused. In the end, you shrug and let out a small huff as you gather the strength to start eating a gooey slice of fudge. Asriel did say the two of you were very similar. And perhaps it's true, if only by the commonality of your shared eagerness to sacrifice yourselves for the people you care about.

 

\-----

 

You stand still, expression blank as you look yourself over in the hallway mirror. It's you, and yet at the same time, it's not you.

The person in the mirror has darker skin than you ever had, and smaller eyes, and shaggier bangs. Their hair is a dark reddish brown rather than auburn, and they're wearing a T-shirt that's purple and blue, colors that you would never personally wear.

And yet, despite wearing the appearance of Frisk, it's still you who's looking into that mirror. It's still you who's about to do something completely and unnecessarily rash.

You sigh as you step away from the mirror and begin to head into the family room, where Toriel and Asgore are both seated.

Frisk had convinced them to gather here, despite their not-so-great relationship, telling them that they had something very important to discuss with them. And well, Frisk is a little lying brat because _they_ weren't planning on discussing anything with them. They were planning on having _you_ do it.

 _You'll be fine,_ Frisk reassures you as you nervously step into the room. You would scoff at them, yell at them, tell them how much you hate them for making you do this and how it won't be fine, it never will be fine – 

But you know that they're right. You have to do this. You have to face them and tell them the truth.

Toriel is quietly reading a book on the couch, and Asgore is sitting in a chair beside it texting someone on his cellphone. It's such a peaceful scene, and yet you've never felt more intimidated.

“Toriel…” you start once you've halted in front of them, sounding as if you have a froggit in your throat. “Asgore….” You never could bring yourself to call them “Mom” and “Dad”. 

Toriel looks up from her book, and Asgore from his cellphone. It's Toriel who answers you.

“Yes, my child?” she says with a small smile. “What is it you wish to speak to us about?”

You swallow, immediately losing all the confidence you'd managed to build up before the confrontation. “This is… going to sound really strange,” you start, “but I promise you that every word is going to be true.”

Toriel's smile falls, and she and Asgore exchange a Look. The sight is almost too nostalgic for you to handle, and so you quickly continue.

“About Chara,” you begin again, watching both of their expressions carefully. Toriel seems to sadden at the mention of your name, whereas Asgore visibly flinches. “I need to tell you something about their death.”

When nothing follows but a chilled silence, you bring yourself to continue. “They didn't die from an illness.” You pause to let that sink in, and also to regain your voice. “They took some buttercups from the garden – those poisonous flowers that they accidentally put into a pie – and they ate them on purpose. They killed themself.”

Toriel's expression is beyond readable at this point, but Asgore, who always wears his heart on his sleeve, bites his lip, his eyes watering. 

“What?” he says, as if in disbelief. “Is this true? Why would they do such a thing?”

“Because,” you tell them solemnly, “they wanted to free monsters. They felt that they owed it to you to be your angel, your hope. And they knew that there was only one way to do that.”

There's another long moment of silence before Toriel says very quietly, “My child… if this is all true, then how do you know this?”

Your hands begin to quiver as you bring yourself to finally say the words that need to be spoken. “Because they are right here,” you squeak, forcing yourself to meet both of their gazes. “ _I_ am right here.”

If Toriel and Asgore were wearing mood rings right now, both of their colors would be whatever indicates mixed emotions. Sadness. Shock. Confusion. Disbelief. Anger. You're pretty sure they're going through all of those emotions right now.

“Excuse me?” says Toriel, confusion being the most prominent emotion showing on her expression. “What are you trying to say?”

“I am right here,” you quietly repeat. “I am Chara.”

Asgore is now at the point of tears. “Chara?” he questions, as if to ask if it's really you. “How is this possible?”

“It's a long story,” you try to explain, “but in short, I'm inside of Frisk's soul right now. I have been since the moment they fell on top of my grave.”

“The flowers…” Toriel gasps.

You nod. “Yes, they fell on top of the flowers in the ruins, and somehow woke up my spirit. I've been alive inside them ever since then.”

“So… this whole time…” Toriel begins, tears of her own now starting to slide down her cheeks, “you were right here with us?”

Again you nod, and suddenly Toriel is at her feet, enveloping you in a tight hug. You feel your heart skip a beat, and tears threaten to spill from your own eyes. You manage to push them back until Asgore comes over to join the hug, and it becomes too much for you. Your tears begin to spill freely, despite how ashamed you know you'll be later.

“We have missed you,” Asgore says in between sobs. He pulls away from the hug and wipes the tears away from his eyes with a solemn smile. “You must know that, right?”

“Yes,” you manage to respond. And then you say, “I missed you too.”

Toriel laughs slightly as she wipes her own tears away. “It is wonderful that you are alive, but what are we to do? There must be some way to….”

“Alphys and Sans are working on a solution. They're trying to get me back into my own soul and body.”

Toriel and Asgore both nod in relief, and Asgore says, “Is this real? Or is it another cruel dream that I will soon wake up from?”

“It's real,” you assure him, and this time you're the one who wraps your arms tightly around him. As he begins to gently rub your back the way he used to so long ago when you were feeling upset, you realize that you never want to let go.

 

\-----

 

The underground is completely desolate, devoid of all life aside from the few trees and flowers scattered throughout. That is including, but not limited to a certain genocidal flower who may or may not be lurking around somewhere.

Frisk has spent the entire day searching for said flower, in every corner of every region from New Home to the ruins. Unfortunately, Flowey is good at staying hidden when he wants to be, and you can only guess that right now, he wants to be.

Frisk is currently at the far end of the ruins, looking over the patch of golden flowers below which you are buried once more. It's almost funny how fate always seems to bring you back to this precise spot in the universe.

“What are you looking for?” an annoyed voice suddenly absolves the underground of its barren silence. Frisk spins around to see just the flower they were looking for. His eyes are narrowed, and he looks irritated, but that doesn't stop you from feeling a sense of forlorn upon seeing him again.

“Asriel!” Frisk exclaims joyfully.

The flower scoffs. “Didn't I tell you not to call me that anymore?”

“Sorry,” Frisk mumbles, their gleeful smile instantly turning upside down. “Anyway, Flowey, I was actually looking for you.”

“Seriously?” he scoffs. “I thought you'd found better things to do.”

Frisk winks. “Nothing is better than saving you.”

“You CAN'T save me,” he retorts, rolling his eyes. “I thought that fact was pretty obvious.”

“But what if I can?” Frisk insists. “Sans and Alphys have a plan.”

Flowey scowls. “I don't want anything to do with the mad scientist or smiley trashbag!”

Frisk lets out a long sigh, and you know that there's only one card left for them to play. “What if there's a way to save Chara?”

Flowey’s eyes go wide with shock. “Wh-what?”

“Chara is alive,” they tell him patiently. “In fact, they're here right now.”

“What?” Flowey repeats, his grouchy demeanor entirely forgotten. “Where are they?”

“Inside my soul.”

He seems to consider the idea for a moment before once again taking on a defensive stance. “You're lying.”

“No I'm not.”

“Then prove it!” he demands. “Let them talk to me!”

Frisk hesitates. _Can you do this, Chara?_

You respond by taking control of their body. You're admittedly not too sure yourself whether you're ready to talk to him again, but still, you know that you must do this.

“Greetings Asriel,” you reluctantly say. “This is Chara.”

Flowey narrows his eyes. “How do I know it's really you?”

You stifle an agitated sigh as you get an idea. “Chara, I'm so sorry,” you say, mimicking Asriel's voice. “Chara? Are you there? I'm sorry... I... I'm scared! Please answer... Chara....”

For a moment, Flowey appears to be confused. But then a look of horrified realization spreads across his face. “Those were the last words I said to you…. Before we….”

You nod, trying not to let any emotion show on your face. “Indeed. Have I passed the test, then? Can I leave now?”

Sadly, Flowey nods. You can't tell whether he's sad from the painful reminder of his death or from the disappointment of you having to leave. Some part of you secretly hopes it's the latter option, although you know that you don't deserve forgiveness nor friendship from him. You know that he's already moved on and come to terms with the fact that you're not the amazing friend he always thought you were. And you're fine with that, really you are.

At least, that's what you tell yourself.

“So,” Frisk gestures to Flowey once they've taken control back from you, “will you please come back with me?”

Flowey gives them a long, hard stare before he finally gives in. “Fine.”

Grudgingly, he allows Frisk to lift him out of the dry dirt and into a bright red flower pot filled with brand new soil.

He practically grumbles the entire way back to the car, and when he spots who the driver of the car is, he groans.

“Hey trashbag,” he says dryly in greeting.

Sans turns around in his seat, eyeing the flower oddly. Then he turns to Frisk. “Is that him?”

Frisk nods, and Flowey grumbles. “Stop staring at me! I'm not a science experiment!”

It's only a moment later, when both Sans and Frisk begin to chuckle, that Flowey realizes just how ironic that statement was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not the best at writing Sans. Hopefully this chapter was okay anyway, haha.
> 
> Also, I usually update stories here on Tuesdays or Wednesdays around 6 O' Clock PM EST, for anyone who cares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've all seen the happiest outcome. Neither of them could fix the machine, no matter how hard they tried. No one can."
> 
> No one who truly exists, anyway....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the last chapter into 2 smaller chapters, so here's an early update!

Many months go by. Alphys and Sans have been working hard on finding a solution to your problem, but unfortunately haven't found a definite answer yet. Alphys tried to use the DT extractor on Frisk’s soul, but to no avail. She ran some other tests on it too, but again, none were very successful.

On the bright side, a solution has been reached as to what body you're going to be in once you are (hopefully) restored. Apparently over the past century, human technology has really taken off. Using bioprinting technology, along with bits of your old DNA, scientists should theoretically, according to Alphys, be able to produce a new, fully functioning body identical to your first. It would be a massive project to take on, and would cost a lot of money, but Toriel and Asgore have already agreed to cover any costs. 

Flowey is doing okay too. He's not particularly happy being contained inside the limitations of his flower pot, but Papyrus is sure to keep him company whenever he wants it. He's informed Toriel and Asgore about his situation as well, but he still doesn't seem to be very comfortable around them. It makes you wonder exactly what kinds of things he did in other timelines, and what horrors he's seen to make him so irritable and anxious. You also know that if he ever told you, it would only make you feel worse about the fact that you caused this to happen to him. Frisk knows that too, and so with your emotional wellbeing in mind, they stay away from Flowey as much as possible.

In summary, much progress has been made in the past several months, but despite that, everything seems to be in bit of a standstill currently. No new discoveries have been made regarding the reconstruction of your soul, and without that final piece of the puzzle, you are forced to wait.  
And despite the fact that patience has never been your strong suit, you do wait. You restlessly wait for some sign, for some signal that will indicate that this period of waiting is finally over. And when you do finally receive that signal, it's in a situation you never would have expected….

Frisk is at school, aka Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives™, in the middle of science class. You personally hate school. You hate it almost as much as you hate the humans who attend it. At least this school is run by Toriel though, and includes both monsters and humans. As usual, however, the material is easy and straightforward and thus extremely boring.

The classroom is silent, save for the quiet hum of the air conditioner in the back of the room and the scratching of pencils against paper. Frisk has been staring down at their paper in confusion for the past couple minutes trying to answer some questions on a worksheet about the lab they just did.

Eventually, the silence is broken by Frisk asking you, _What does matter mean?_

_Seriously? I'm not your own personal schoolwork doer._

Frisk frowns. _Please?_

_No._

_Why not?_ they persist.

_Because it's easy. Figure it out yourself._

Frisk sighs in defeat and opens their textbook, flipping through the pages for a good minute or so. It's after a few minutes of them unsuccessfully searching for the answer in their book that the lights in the room begin to flicker, and an odd sound screeches to life.

“<\-- ● □ > { □ ○○ || ● □ ☆ ● || ¡ ■ □ ¿ ¡ {} ●”

It almost sounds like a voice, but one that's mechanical and like nails on a chalkboard, speaking nothing but gibberish. 

Apparently you weren't the only one who heard it, because Frisk, along with pretty much every other student in room, begins to grow anxious.

“What was that noise?” one kid asks.

“I don't know!” answers another.

And then the whole class begins to join the conversation.

“So you heard it too?”

“Did you see the lights flashing?

“What's going on?”

“Quiet!” The teacher's voice booms over the cacophony of the room, instantly bringing her students to silence. She clears her throat before continuing more calmly, “I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably just the technicians working on the electrical system again. Now please get back to work.”

There are a few more hesitant whispers, but for the most part the kids do as the teacher told them and return to their work, Frisk being one of them. Unfortunately, Frisk still doesn't know what the word matter means.

 _Chara, please just tell me,_ they practically beg, which you have to admit is almost funny.

You're about to give in and finally give them the answer when the lights begin to flicker a second time, and this time they don't stop until the light bulbs shatter, shrouding the room in darkness. And as screams of shock and terror begin to ring out among the students, the odd voice once again speaks.

“●a○○e¤ is ○he “s○uff” of ○he unive¤se — ○he a○o●s, ●olecules and ions ○ha○ ●ake up all physical subs○ances. ●a○○e¤ is any○hing ○ha○ has ●ass and ○akes up space.”

This time the voice almost sounds like it's speaking English. _Almost_ being the key word.

You try to figure out where the voice is coming from, but in the midst of the pandemonium around Frisk, and the darkness of the room, you aren't able to see much at all.

“Alright, calm down everyone! Calm down!” The teacher tries to assert again, this time less effectively. When the students continue to panic, she makes a bee-line for the door and gestures frantically for everyone to follow her. “Everyone out of the room now! Let's move!”

Without as much as a single protest, Frisk's classmates run after their teacher, eager to leave this cursed place. Frisk remains calmer than most of them on their way out, and as a result ends up being the last person out the door.

They're about to leave the thick, eerie darkness of the room when a ghostly chill lands on their shoulder, halting them in place. Abruptly, they snap their head around to see if someone is there, and sure enough, there is. Or… maybe there isn't, technically?

Behind Frisk stands the faded, phantom-like figure of a tall skeleton-looking monster dressed in a long black robe. The monster is very tall, and you almost instantly recognize them, despite the way their skull is melted into a creepy amalgamation. It's the former royal scientist himself, Dr. W.D. Gaster.

“Matter is the “stuff” of the universe — the atoms, molecules and ions that make up all physical substances,” the scientist says, much to your confusion. “Matter is anything that has mass and takes up space.”

And then it clicks. He was giving Frisk the answer to their question.

“S-seriously?” Frisk asks, inching away from Gaster's cool grasp on their shoulder. “Is that the answer to... the question on my worksheet?”

“Indeed,” is all he says in response.

Frisk turns around, allowing for a better view of the man. They look him up and down, eyeing him curiously. “Who are you?”

“I am no one,” he says, his melted smile sending a chill down Frisk's spine. “Just a remnant of a person who used to exist.”

You definitely do not have the patience for this, so you tell Frisk, _I know who he is. Can I talk to him?_

Reluctantly, Frisk agrees, allowing you to take control of their body.

“Alright Gaster,” you say, meeting his cryptic gaze with a firm glare of your own. “Enough mind games. I know who you are.”

Gaster seems slightly taken aback by your statement, but his surprise doesn't show on his expression. You would kill to have a poker pace like that, honestly. “If you knew who I was, then why did you bother asking?”

“That is not important,” you tell him, dodging his question. “What is important is that I know what happened to you and I know how to fix it.”

“Oh really?”

“Really,” you confirm. And then you cross your arms over your chest, managing a sly smile. “Sans has been waiting for you for a long time.”

 

\-----

 

The look on Sans’ face when he sees the visitor Frisk has brought him later that day, standing right at the entrance of his home, is truly one to remember. It's one of shock, perhaps relief, and also grief and anger mixed in. You don't know why, but it almost makes you feel… happy, seeing him reunited with the person he lost so long ago.

“Gaster?” he questions, as if he doesn't even really believe the sight before him is real. Then he looks to Frisk. “What's going on?”

Frisk opens their mouth to answer, but Gaster takes a step forward and holds out a broken hand, as if to silence them. “I cannot stay long,” he says, voice raw and monotone, almost mechanical. “However, allow me to give a brief explanation.”

“He was stalking Frisk in science class,” you interrupt, earning yourself an irritated glare from Gaster. “The creeper shattered all the light bulbs and caused the entire school to evacuate.”

Sans just stares for a moment, looking extremely confused. Then he closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Okay save the explanation. I really don't want to know right now.” When he opens his eyes again, there's a certain warmth in them that you're almost certain has never been there before. 

“So anyways… what the hell are you doing here? I… thought I wouldn't be seeing you again.”

“Is it really too much to ask for a simple hello?” Gaster asks.

“Oh, right, ‘sup buddy?” Sans brightens his expression, managing an overly cheerful laugh. “Long time no see, huh?”

Gaster just rolls his eyes at that, and Sans loses the sarcastic act. “For real though, I am glad to see you,” he says more seriously. “More than you could know.”

“Same here,” Gaster returns the greeting. Then he goes on to say, “We do not have much time, so let's get straight to the point. The kid here says that you've been waiting for me. Is that true?”

“Yup,” is all Sans says in response.

“And…” Gaster turns to Frisk with a suspicious look. “Is there a reason why they keep referring to themself in third person?”

Sans gives a dry laugh. “Yeah, uh… that's a funny story actually. Why don't we sit down?”

Sans’ and Papyrus’ house on the surface is practically identical to their house in the underground, even down to the tattered green sofa that Sans leads Frisk and Gaster to now. He heaves himself onto the couch and then slumps into a slouching position, as if it's too much effort for him to sit up straight. Gaster carefully sits himself down beside him, though his figure flickers for a moment, as if he's some kind of glitch in the system of the universe. You suspect that's not a good sign.

“So I believe you have some explaining to do,” Gaster speaks once everyone is comfortably situated.

“You first,” Sans answers, eyeing the ghostly figure beside him with a mild curiosity. “You were at Frisk's school today, right?”

Gaster releases an exasperated sigh, probably knowing that dodging this question will be impossible. “Yes.”

“So… you go missing for years, and then finally show up wreaking havoc in the kid's school?” Sans drawls, eyebrow sockets raised. “What's up with that?”

“I do not choose the places I end up. In fact, the “me” talking to you right now is only but one part of the “me” you used to know.”

“I know what happened,” Sans says, starting to grow annoyed. “And that's not what I asked.”

“I am aware,” Gaster replies. Then, with the same creepy smile plastered on his face, he adds, “You want to know why I was at Frisk’s school. Is that right?”

“That's what I asked, yeah.”

Gaster chuckles. “Well, I was there so that I could help them with their science worksheet. They needed to know what the definition of matter was, so I tried to help them out.”

“So what?” Sans asks with a tone of hilarity, “Are you just a ghost that gets summoned by kids who need help with their science projects now?”

Gaster rolls his eyes. “That is not funny at all.”

“Really? ‘Cause I think it is. It's like Santa Claus, or the Tooth Fairy, or one of those other urban legends kids these days still believe in for whatever reason.”

“I would rather not be reduced to a childish legend, thanks.”

“Okay,” Sans says more soberly. “For real though… what were you doing at Frisk’s school? There's no way something that convenient can just be a coincidence.”

“I agree, the possibility would be very small indeed.”

Sans huffs. “Stop dodging the question.”

“Alright, fine.” Gaster’s figure flickers again as he lets out another small sigh. “I was there because I was drawn to the kid. It was like a feeling I had… a hunch… that if a part of me could find a way to communicate with them, I might be able to latch onto this universe for good.”

“Why would you think that Frisk would be the solution to your problems?”

“I may no longer have a real place in this world, but I still know what goes on. Observance is the only power I truly have left in this world, so you can imagine I would use it to my advantage,” he answers. “Frisk is the human child who solved everyone's problems, and even managed to break the barrier once and for all....” A pause, and then, in a low, chilling whisper he adds, “in this timeline, at least.”

Sans narrows his eyes. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Frisk is the anomaly you and Alphys have been monitoring,” Gaster finally explains, and Frisk flinches under the scrutinous gazes of the two skeletons. “They have the power to reset time whenever they feel like it. When they die, when they make a mistake, when they get bored…. And well, I was honestly hoping that they could use that power to help me.”

Sans’ eyes have gone completely black, and that's how you know that Frisk is in for a bad time.

“Frisk?” he questions, his voice almost as devoid of emotion as Gaster's now. “Is this true?”

Frisk swallows down a lump in their throat before dipping their head in shame. “Yes,” they squeak.

Sans is quiet for a long moment before speaking again. “So… you're a time traveler.” 

“Yes,” says Frisk again.

“Heh…” He shakes his head. “I figured. I was hoping we wouldn't need to be having this conversation, but now that we are… I want you to tell me. When did you reset?”

“Only when I died!” Frisk quickly replies. Then, realizing their lie, they begin to fiddle with their fingers in their lap. “Well, actually… I did reset one other time. After I…” They pause to swallow down another lump as tears begin to glaze over their eyes. “...Killed Mom….”

Sans’ eyelights vanish once again. “You w h a t ?”

“It was an accident!” Frisk insists. “And she's alive now, so it's okay!”

“I really don't like being lied to, kid.”

“It's the truth!” they tell him, tears beginning to spill from their eyes as they remember the scene in question. “She wouldn't let me out of the ruins until I beat her in a fight, and… and I accidentally swung my toy knife too hard, and….”

“Okay, it's okay, calm down.” Sans places a bony hand on Frisk’s shoulder, causing them to look up and meet his gaze. His eyelights are back, you notice, and he no longer appears to be upset. “Whatever happened in the other timelines doesn't matter now. Let's just… leave the past behind us and try to be honest with each other in the future, okay?”

Frisk nods, wiping away their tears. “Okay.”

“Besides,” Sans adds, a bit more cheerily, “in the end you did the right thing, and that's what counts, right?”

The heartfelt moment is cut short when the man sitting beside Sans glitches again, serving as a reminder that the focus of this conversation is supposed to be about Gaster, not Frisk, and that the man has a limited amount of time before he's whisked away to some other time and place in the universe.

Sans clears his throat before turning back to him. “So, uh… anyways…. I think all of our questions have been answered now, right?”

“Wrong,” Gaster says. “You still have not answered mine.”

“And what would that be?”

“Well… first of all, what is the “funny story” about Frisk?”

“Ohhh,” Sans drawls, giving a slight laugh. “That.”

Frisk shifts uncomfortably on the couch, continuing to play with their fingers.

“Long story short, the spirit of the first fallen child is possessing their soul.”

Gaster's eyebrow sockets raise. “Chara?”

“You're... acquainted?”

“You could say that,” Gaster replies, his expression softened by the bittersweet nostalgia. “In my younger years, I served as their doctor. Back when they were… actually alive.”

“He means to say that he performed experiments on me,” you elaborate, cutting into the conversation.

Gaster's eyelights go wide with shock at your sudden intrusion, and perhaps fascination as well. He leans forward slightly so he can get a better look at Frisk. “Is that you, Chara?”

“It is,” you answer wryly. “And it was me you were talking to earlier too, by the way.”

Gaster nods, placing a phantasmagoric finger against his chin in contemplation. “Very fascinating.” Then he turns back to Sans. “Well… now that that question is answered, there is one more thing I would like to know.”

“And that would be…?”

“Chara, it would seem, has informed me that you know how to help me. Is that true?”

“I…” Sans pauses, seeming uncertain about how he should go about answering the question. “I hope so,” he finally says. Then, quickly he adds, “I tried to bring you back so many times already… I'd honestly given up until now. But now that you're here, I've got one last chance.

“The machine,” he goes on to explain, “the one you created, that can manipulate matter….”

“Yes, what of it?”

“After you were consumed by the darkness, it kinda, uh… broke. And if I could fix it, I might be able to put you back together.”

“Ah.” Gaster nods his head in understanding. “And in order to fix the machine, you need my help. Is that it?”

Sans mirrors his nods. “Yep. Pretty much.”

“Well… we would have to hurry, but I do think that this plan might work.” Then he turns to Frisk with a warm look on his face. “And if we are able to fix the machine, we just might be able to help them out as well.”


	4. Chapter 4

Time passes. Experiments are done. Alphys and Sans were able to isolate the part of Frisk's soul that you inhabit, and have a plan to extract your essence by hooking Frisk up to the – now up and running – machine of Sans’. As it turns out, Gaster was able to help Sans fix the machine once and for all, restoring Gaster to his former corporeal self. Now, with three scientists working on your case, they believe they have finally reached a conclusion.

As Sans hooks Frisk up to the creepy-looking machine, you try not to think about all the things that might go wrong. Instead you think about how good it will feel to be in your own body again, how you won't be a useless parasite anymore. 

Then Sans closes the hatch of the machine, and although you remain calm, Frisk seems almost antsy.

“You okay?” Sans asks, his voice muffled by the barrier the hatch creates between you and the outside world.

“Yeah,” Frisk hesitantly replies. 

“Okay. Alphys is gonna start up the machine soon, so don't move.”

Frisk stays completely still, just as they're told. In a few short moments, the machine is going to start extracting your essence from their soul, and whatever happens, you're not going to be inside of them anymore. The thought almost terrifies you, but you push it away.

 _So I guess this is goodbye?_ you say to Frisk.

 _For now,_ they confirm, and they manage a small smile. _The next time we see each other, you're going to be whole again._

As the machine whirs and buzzes to life, you let out a huff. _We can hope. But... just in case it doesn't work out, I want you to know that, despite how… cold I can be at times, I really do care about you._

To your surprise, Frisk doesn't argue, they don't insist that you're going to make it out alive and tell you to lighten up like they usually do. Instead they solemnly respond, _I care about you too. See you soon._

And then you sleep. You sleep for a very long time.

 

\-----

 

You wake up to darkness. A dizzying, foggy darkness.

Where are you? What's happening? Are you finally dead?

You feel something twitch, and then the darkness begins to dissipate, giving way to the dim light filtering into your vision.

Another twitch. Then another. Then, as more and more light is made visible to you, you realize that it's your eye that's twitching – or rather, blinking. 

The realization only brings on more confusion, contributing nicely to the dull pulsing in your head. Drowsily, you try to scope out your surroundings in an attempt to make sense of the situation, but all you can see is a sheet of dark blue above you.

The night sky? you wonder. Wait, no, that's not right. There are supposed to be stars in the sky. And wherever you are, whatever it is you're lying on, it's soft and comfortable, unlike the hard grassy terrain outside.

Suddenly there's a sound of shuffling from beside you, and then a voice: “Chara, you're awake!”

Chara. Oh, right. That's your name.

Suddenly, something new enters your field of vision, blocking out some of the light. It's a face, you realize. A human face.

For a reason unknown to you, adrenaline begins to pump through your veins, and all you can think is _danger_. But as your vision begins to grow less foggy, and the human’s face becomes clearer to you, your heart just about does a somersault in your chest. 

"Superman...!" you blurt out. Wait... that's not what you meant to say.

"Savior," you try again. "Friend!" You curl your lip in frustration. Why can't you find the word you're looking for?!

The human giggles at the sour expression you're making. "It's okay," they tell you reassuringly. "Your brain just needs a moment to rewire itself."

You think about what they said, trying to make sense of it. Then suddenly, the word comes to you. "Frisk!"

"That's me," they say with a smile and a little wave.

It's then that it all comes rushing back to you. A moment ago you were inside Frisk's soul, and Frisk was hooked up to Gaster's machine, and now…. Your eyes widen in realization. You're in your own body. And Frisk is right in front of you.

This is the first time you're seeing them in person, you realize. You almost want to reach out and hug them, but you're not quite _that_ excited. Plus, you're hooked up to a bunch of wires, so that probably wouldn't be a good idea anyway. Instead, you simply ask, "So it worked?"

Frisk nods. "Yep! You're back to your old self now! How does it feel?"

"Strange," you decide. Your voice is raspy and small from not using your vocal chords before now. "But... also good, I think."

Frisk smiles, and the sight of it must be contagious, because you find yourself smiling too. “Where am I?”

“The hospital,” Frisk tells you. “The surgeons here, with help from Alphys’ magic, were able to bind your soul to your body. You're going to need to stay here for a while though, and they said that you shouldn't move around much right now since you've never moved your muscles before.”

“Great,” you mutter sarcastically, your lips molding into their usual frown. “So why are you here?”

“I wanted to stay with you until you woke up.”

“How long were you here?” you skeptically ask.

“A couple days.”

Your eyebrows knit together in concern. Did they seriously go to such lengths for you? It's just like them to do something like that, but still… you never have been able to shake the doubt lingering in your soul when it comes to people caring about you.

“Don't worry,” Frisk reassures you, as if they know exactly what you're thinking. “I'm not the only one. Toriel and Asgore are in the cafeteria right now, along with Sans and Alphys and Papyrus, and pretty much everyone else!”

You manage a dry laugh. “Wow. They're all here for me? Seriously?”

“Yep. You want me to go get them?”

“Sure,” you find yourself saying, even though you're really not sure at all. You're still tired and a little confused, and you're definitely not used to the feeling of being grounded in the present moment inside your own body. You can no longer hide in the quiet depths of Frisk's soul when things start to get rough either. Now you're going to have no choice but to interact with the outside world.

Frisk gets up to exit the room, leaving you alone in what you presume to be a hospital bed in silence. You attempt to heave yourself up into a sitting position, but the best you can manage with your weak muscles is a slouching position. Your body aches from the movement, but at least now you have a better view of the room.

There's a small TV hanging from the wall in the corner of the room, and a door to what appears to be a restroom on the other side of the room. Frisk rarely ever needed to use the restroom since they lived off of monster food for the most part, but you don't think you'll have that luxury now, with all the machines around you pumping fluids into your veins.

Ignoring the pulse of pain you know is going to explode through your body, you turn to face the other direction, the way Frisk went. To your surprise, there's what appears to be a desk, or maybe a dresser beside your bed. And on top of it are cards, balloons, and dozens of unopened presents. The sight is almost too much for you to process.

Hesitantly, you reach for the nearest card – a blue colored one with a drawing of spaghetti on it. You have a feeling you know who it's from, but you open it anyway.

 

_DEAR CHARA,_

_MY BROTHER AND FRISK HAVE ALREADY TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU, BUT I CANNOT WAIT TO MEET YOU IN PERSON! WHEN WE DO MEET, I HOPE THAT WE CAN BE THE GREATEST OF FRIENDS! UNTIL THEN, I HOPE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER! NYEHEHE!_

_SINCERELY,_

_THE GREAT PAPYRUS_

 

You can't help but smile as you close the card and place it back on the table. You didn't like Papyrus much at first, when Frisk first met him in snowdin forest. He was loud and boisterous, and seemed far too intent on capturing Frisk for your liking. But as time went on, and you came to realize that beneath his persona he really only wanted to be friends, you couldn't help but like the guy. It honestly makes you feel happy knowing that such a cool person as him even wants to be your friend.

You pick up another card from the table. This one is green, and has cyan colored spears drawn all over the front.

 

_Heya Chara,_

_Just wanted to tell you that I think you're one of the bravest kids out there. Not many people would go to the lengths you did for the people they care about, and that's something really admirable. But at the same time, you need to remember to take care of yourself too. True strength is about taking care of the people you love while staying true to yourself after all!_

_Anyway, I hope you're holding up! Hospitals suck, but once you're out of there I can help you with your physical therapy if you want! Maybe I could even teach you a few fighting techniques too while we're at it!_

_~Undyne_

 

Again, you find yourself unable to contain your happiness. Undyne has always been your hero, so strong and kind and dedicated to serving monsterkind. And now, knowing that she respects you as well is more than you ever expected to receive from her. 

You place Undyne’s card back on the table beside Papyrus’, and then reach for the next. This one is white, and the folding is sloppier than the other two cards. Curiously, you begin to open it, only for it to erupt into song.

 

**~We're no strangers to love~**

**~You know the rules and so do I~**

**~A full commitment's what I'm thinking of~**

**~You wouldn't get this from any other guy~**

 

You roll your eyes as the song continues. The lyrics are right; you wouldn't get this from any other guy. There's only one guy who would pull something like this.

hope you're feeling okay kid, the note reads. And then, written at the bottom in an odd looking font, it says: oh, and get dunked on.

You close the card, shaking your head in amusement. How exactly Sans knows about rickrolling a hundred years after its time as a meme is a mystery to you, but then again, most things about him are.

“Like the card?” A familiar voice suddenly pulls you from your thoughts. Funnily enough, you look up to see just the skeleton you had on your mind, along with Frisk and a whole ensemble of monsters beside them. “I made it myself.”

“It was fantastic,” you reply sarcastically, setting the card back on the table, careful not to accidentally open it again. “I thought the message was very moving.”

There's a huff of acknowledgement from Sans, and then a brief period of silence when you realize that there are dozens of pairs of eyes staring at you. Suddenly feeling shy, you lose your casual demeanor and sink back down into your bed, feeling quite small under everyone's gazes.

Before anyone can say another word, Toriel pushes her way to the front of the crowd and sits herself on your bed. “My child! It is so good to see you!” she exclaims as she envelopes you in a hug that makes every bone in your body ache, along with your heart.

“Oh, I am sorry,” she says when you flinch, and she quickly retracts her hands, folding them in her lap. “I guess I got a little too excited there, haha.”

Your expression softens, and you rasp out, “It's okay.”

Asgore is next to join Toriel at your bedside. “Chara…” he says, voice shaky and eyes glossy. “I cannot believe you are here. This is truly a miracle.”

“Yes,” Toriel says in agreement. “It truly is.”

As the Dreemurrs continue to smother you with overly loving words just like they always used to, the other people in the room begin to crowd around your bed as well.

“How are you feeling, Chara?” Papyrus asks once there's finally an opening in the conversation. “Are you hungry? I can make you some spaghetti! Or we could do some puzzles together in one of those books they sell at the gift shop!”

You give him a warm grin. “I do like puzzles.”

“Wowie!” Papyrus’ eyes bug out of his sockets. “Another human who likes puzzles?! I will go get you a puzzle book right away!”

As Papyrus leaves, Alphys is the next to speak. “S-so, um… how do you like your new body?”

“It's fine,” you tell her. Truthfully, it's more than fine. It feels just like your old body, except weaker of course, but that can always be improved by therapy.

“Th-That's good,” Alphys replies. “I'm glad you're happy.”

Asgore turns to Alphys with a warm smile and bows his head. “Thank you, Dr. Alphys. We are truly indebted to you for what you have done for us.”

“Oh, n-n-no!” Alphys frantically maneuvers her hands about as she tries to brush off her former king’s gratitude. “It's nothing, really! I just wanted to help!”

“We are still very grateful,” Toriel assures her with a thankful smile of her own. Then she turns to Sans and the tall man standing beside him dressed in all black. “To all three of you.”

“Welp,” Sans says with a wink, “you could say that we really _Chara’d_ about the kid.”

Toriel laughs, and the man in black – Gaster – rolls his eyes. “If Papyrus were here, he would have your head.”

“Geez,” Sans says casually with an eye roll of his own. Then he smirks. “For skeletons, you and Paps sure aren't very… _humerus_.”

“Maybe we would laugh if you told a joke we haven't already heard 50 times.”

“Okay,” Sans admits defeatedly. “Point taken.”

In the midst of everyone now conversing amongst themselves, you catch a whiff of something yellow in your periphery. Curiously, you reposition yourself so that you can see the doorway, and spot a familiar golden flower looking right at you with curiosity of his own. When the flower catches you glancing at him, however, he quickly ducks back to the other side of the doorframe, vanishing from sight.

Although you were formerly overjoyed from the warm welcome you received, now you can only feel guilty. Sure, you're back to your usual self, but what about him?

“Was that Flowey just now?” you ask Frisk, who's now sitting closest to you. You figure they must have seen the flower too, if the look on their face is anything to go by.

“Yeah,” they quietly respond. “Alphys and Sans are still working on getting him back to normal.”

“Will they be able to do it soon?” you ask hopefully, biting your lip.

“Well, Alphys said that it's not going to be as easy as it was to recreate your body and soul, but she's going to try to imitate the conditions during his fight with me using 7 human souls collected from volunteers at the hospital,” Frisk answers with a tiny smile. “We managed to recreate his soul before for a little while so she's hoping that we can do it again but stabilize it so that it can last without the other souls supporting it. Or, um... something like that."

You contemplate everything they just told you for a moment before giving a huff. "You've really been studying your science while I was asleep, huh?"

"Well I had to learn at least a little about it so I could help you and Asriel."

"Good,” you say with a smirk, “because you won't have me to help you with your work anymore."

"No,” they agree, “but you'll have your own work to do!"

You groan. "Don't remind me...."

In the next moment, a shuffling of feet can be heard outside the doorway, and then Papyrus comes into view, practically skipping back through the door.

“I brought a puzzle book, as promised!” he declares as he joins Frisk at your bedside. “Which one should we do first?”

You release a sigh as you once again shift positions and take the puzzle book from Papyrus’ hands. There's no use worrying about things right now, you decide as you flip through the pages of puzzles. Right now, you suppose all you can really do is try to enjoy the moment while it still lasts.

 

\-----

 

For the next week or so, your friends and family continue to come by your room to keep you company in shifts.

Toriel reads to you.

Asgore brings you pictures of his new garden to look at.

Sans tells you jokes.

Papyrus tells you about the party he's planning for when you can return home.

Undyne lets you watch her train.

Alphys talks about her obsession with Mew Mew Kissy Cutie (and you may or may not get into a heated debate about whether the original or the sequel is better).

Mettaton shows you exclusive footage from his new TV show.

Napstablook plays calming music for you to relax to.

Frisk updates you about what's going on at their school and with their job as the monster’s ambassador.

In short: life goes on.

The days begin to blur together as you get used to the routine. Your nurse wakes you up in the morning to change your IV fluids, and then Toriel comes up to bring you breakfast and watch you for the first shift of the day. Then the other monsters take turns watching you throughout the rest of the day.

You hardly even know what day it is now honestly, but so far it's just like every other day before it. You sit in your bed, busily knitting away at a scarf you've been working on for the past couple of days. You're not sure who you're going to give it to yet, but you suppose you'll figure that out later. 

You've been alone in your room for a while now, you realize after a few minutes of absentmindedly daydreaming. Undyne had left what – maybe 15 minutes ago? 20? You're honestly not sure, but you know it's been a long time. Alphys should have been here by now.

After a few more minutes go by of you sitting silently in your bed by yourself, the door to your room begins to slowly creak open. You glance up from your knitting, expecting to see Alphys run in with some frantic string of excuses as to why she's so late and how she's so sorry, but that doesn't turn out to be the case.

When the door finally opens far enough for you to see who's on the other side, your eyes widen in sheer shock, and the knitting needles drop from your hands.

“Asriel?” you call out questioningly, almost in disbelief, as the small goat-like monster comes into view.

The monster flinches at the call of his name, and then takes a step into the room, closing the door behind him. He stares at you blankly for a moment before putting on a small smile. “Howdy, Chara.”

The emotions swelling up in your chest upon hearing his voice are almost too overwhelming for you. You want to say something, anything, but you find yourself unable to speak.

Fortunately for you, Asriel alleviates the silence so you don't have to. “Is it okay if I… sit down?”

Still slightly shaken up, you manage a nod, and Asriel walks over to your bed and takes a seat at the end of it, careful to maintain a slight distance from you.

Then you realize that, in an almost funny way, the scene before you is reminiscent of the first time you truly spoke to Asriel after he'd found you all those years ago back in the ruins. Toriel had healed up your injuries and allowed you to sleep in her bed, and when you awoke, Asriel's warm smile was there to greet you, just like it is now.

Now though, his smile is less warm, and his visage belongs to a boy much older than the one who used to play tag with you in the garden, and write cheesy stories about his cheesy OCs, and say mushy compliments to you all the time. Now he has been through hell, just as you have. Now you are equally scarred.

You hang your head downcast in shame at the realization, finding yourself unable to meet his gaze.

“So…” Asriel starts, breaking the heavy silence that had briefly fallen over the room. “It's been a while, huh?”

“Yeah…” you mutter, still avoiding his gaze. “You… have your body back. For real this time.”

“So do you,” he points out.

Another moment of silence. You grit your teeth, unable to stand the tension any longer.

“You shouldn't be here,” you mumble, forcing the words to leave your mouth despite the fact that your soul longs for him to stay. You know you need to be responsible though, no matter how much it hurts.

Asriel looks confused. “What?”

“Whatever it is you're here to say to me,” you elaborate, “I already know I don't deserve to hear it.”

“I…” Asriel starts, then stops. His small, almost certainly forced smile droops into a frown, and he tries again. “I just wanted to see you again.”

You laugh bitterly at that, unable to help yourself. “Why? So I can ruin your life a second time?”

“No!” he shouts, successfully managing to stun you into silence.

You look up at him now to see that he's scowling, an expression that he never would have made before he became Flowey. When he realizes his mistake, his eyes go wide and he frowns, looking ashamed of himself.

“I mean…” he begins again, more softly this time, “I know that you messed up, and I know that we’re not exactly… best friends anymore, but…” He winces, tears starting to glaze over his eyes as he looks directly into your own. “But I know how you felt now. I know… I know what it feels like to be empty, to be hateful….” He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Before Frisk fell into the underground, when I was still Flowey, I… I felt so alone. I tried to love Dad, and I tried to love Mom, but I just… couldn't. You might not believe this, but… eventually I decided that life wasn't worth living anymore, and I tried to erase myself from existence, just like you did. 

“So… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can understand now. You're not alone anymore.”

You shift your gaze down toward your lap, where your fingers are anxiously playing with your knitting needles. “I'm sorry,” you say softly after a brief period of silence, guilt once again striking you in the chest. “I never meant to cause you so much pain.”

“I know you didn't,” Asriel quietly replies, “and I don't blame you for it. We both made mistakes, and we both were punished for it. But that doesn't matter anymore. We're both here now, and we both get a second chance. So… let's not mess it up this time.”

You look up at Asriel again to see him wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye, and you manage a slight huff at the familiar sight. “Heh… you're still a crybaby,” you chastely tease. “But… I suppose you are right. I'm... honestly glad to see you again.”

At that, Asriel smiles. “So does that mean we can be friends again?” he asks. And then, with a light of hope in his eyes, he reaches below the collar of his shirt and pulls out a golden heart-shaped locket, holding it gently in the palm of his hands for you to see.

He kept the locket, you realize with a sudden jolt in your heart as you feel warmth begin to creep across your cheeks. 

Your response is to reach below your own shirt, mirroring his actions, and pulling out your own locket so that it falls to rest directly above your heart. Then you meet his gaze with a small smile of your own. “Who said we ever stopped being friends?”

Practically beaming with joy at your response, Asriel scoots closer to you and holds out his arms – an unspoken gesture to signal that he's asking for a hug. And wordlessly, you accept, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I missed you so much,” he says softly into your ear.

“Me too,” you tell him in response, and you manage a small, genuine smile as you hold your best friend and he holds you. This moment seems almost too good to be true, but at the same time, it's a moment you wish you could hold onto forever.

When at last you and Asriel split apart, he gazes steadily into your eyes. “So… you heard everything I said to Frisk back in the underground, right? You were… there the entire time with them?”

“Yes,” you answer. “I was there inside their soul since the moment they fell down. Though… now that I think about it, I think it was your voice that actually woke me up.”

“Why didn't you ever say anything to me?”

You shrug. “I guess I just thought that it was Frisk’s adventure to have, not mine. I didn't even know who you were until you went full Absolute God of Hyperdeath on them.”

Asriel’s cheeks start to grow red with embarrassment, and he scratches his head. “Oh, yeah… you heard all that too.”

“It was cute,” you say affectionately, shooting him a wry grin. “And also very dorky. I'll never let you forget about it now.”

“Aww…” he groans, but his smile doesn't leave his face. “I know it was kinda mushy, but… I meant everything I said. I really do care about you, Chara. I… don't want to lose you ever again.”

You can definitely agree with him on that matter. “I don't want to lose you either.”

“Okay,” Asriel says. “Let's make a promise to each other then.”

You raise an eyebrow, curious to hear what this could be. “What kind of promise?”

“A promise to never leave each other again,” he tells you. And then, more somberly, he adds, “no more trying to erase ourselves from existence.”

You manage a small smile. “It's a deal.”

 

\-----

 

It's night. In the dark indigo blanket of the sky, the stars are glistening like millions of tiny diamonds. And below them, you sit in a field of grass, Frisk and Asriel seated on either side of you.

You and Asriel have finally been released from the hospital. The legal work still needs to be sorted out since you were technically born over a hundred years ago and don't exactly have parents to return to, but officially, Toriel has agreed to take custody of Asriel and Asgore has agreed to take custody of you. They're still not together, and you have a feeling that it's going to be a long time before they can even sit in a room with each other without getting into a fight, let alone getting back together for good. But at least having the two of you back has allowed them to have a feeling of happiness restored to their lives. 

Papyrus has a huge welcome back party planned for tomorrow, but tonight you're spending the night at Frisk’s house, sitting beneath the night sky and gazing in awe at the luminous stars above.

“So those lights in the sky are stars?” Asriel asks in wonder. “They're so pretty!”

“Yeah,” you say softly in acknowledgement. You've seen the stars a thousand times before and never felt anything, but tonight, for whatever reason, the sight of the stars above is truly stunning. Perhaps it's because you're happy for Asriel, knowing that he's finally achieving his dream of seeing the stars.

“Look!” Frisk says excitedly as they point to the sky. “There's the little dipper!”

Asriel's eyes widen excitedly when he spots it. “Whoa… that's so cool!” he exclaims, and then points to another group of stars beside it. “Is that a constellation too? It looks like a little white dog!”

As Frisk and Asriel continue to point out constellations, you let out a quiet sigh and close your eyes, smiling to yourself. Perhaps the reason tonight feels so special is because everything has finally fallen into place. Sans is happy, Gaster is happy, Frisk is happy, Asriel is happy…

And you… you think that finally, after waiting for such a long time, you are happy too. At last, as you sit beneath the stars with your two best friends on this warm autumn night, you no longer feel trapped. At last, you are finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Bioprinters/organ printers are indeed a real thing. And who knows? Maybe one day they'll be able to accomplish what they did in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read/commented/left kudos on this story!


End file.
